


The Two Swans

by HelenofTroy



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, grimm_challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vision is what matters here: Adalind Schade her relationship with Nick Burkhardt, embodied in the form of the double metaphor of the two  swans, white and black.<br/>Adalind is the weak, the dark swan, Nick the fighter, the white Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Swans

**Author's Note:**

> #Grimm #Nbc #Fairytale  
> #The Hexenbiest #The Grimm #Nick & Adalind #Cut tale

You hear that? It is the crying of the black swan,the white swan has heard and has pity on it because he was sad too because his mate, the Silver Swan was dead, something killed her and he never knew who had been , when he saw the Black Swan, so beautiful as the jet. The White Swan just had met White Swans like him, and he falled by the brights black feathers of the crying swan. 

So the white swan approached to the black swan and asked to it , “Why are you crying friend”? 

The Black swan said : because i have lost to my Husband as well. -Who was your husband, Black Swan? -The White Swan asked-how was him? -Oh he was the Silver Swan, but he was killed and he died"-said the Black Swan sadly. Then the White Swan did not ell anything else. /p> -My wife was too a swan of Silver feathers-said the White one-her name was Juliette. What the White Swan did not tell to the Black swan is that he was who had killed to her husband. Then sad, the Black Swan left, while the White Swan in love with the Black Swan cried too. The Black Swan is Adalind and the White Swan is Nick Burkhardt.

**Author's Note:**

> They are just the characters of a fairytale.


End file.
